Handles are used for a plurality of different purposes. For example, a door/flap of a machine tool can be provided with a handle, by means of which a person can open the door/flap. In this connection, a handle is desirable which has a simple design and can simultaneously be mounted with little effort and, after fastening it to a main body, is secured in rigid and stable fashion.